Fleck
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Você passa os dedos. Aquele ódio azul. Aquela calma verde. Aquela razão sempre negra. Você invejava todas essas cores. E caía novamente na inveja branca. Porque o branco não é nada. - FIC EM TRIO, PRESENTE PRA HEE!


**NOTA MUITO, MUITO, MUITO IMPORTANTE, NÃO LEIA A FIC SEM ELA: **Essa fic foi escrita por TRÊS pessoas, não só por mim: Eu, Chibi Anne e Ray. É um presente pra HIEI-AND-SHINO porque nós adoramos ela. Espero que goste, Hee.

* * *

**_Fleck_**

Você passa os dedos.

Os bonecos. Eles te encaram. Não reclamam, não dizem _oi_, não fazem nada. Eles nunca fazem. O que você segura agora, especialmente, é mudo. Tão mudo quanto o cadáver daquele em que foi inspirado.

E aí o outro. O outro parece te observar e não é muito diferente do original. Não tem brilho no olhar. Não tem nada, é mal feito. Você sabe disso, soube desde que o conseguiu, mas você nunca quis uma cópia exata. Temia que não conseguisse segurá-lo entre as mãos.

Você passa os dedos.

Você passa os dedos e sente a textura deles, a textura _sem textura_, lisa e fria como eles não eram. Você sente as particularidades dos bonecos, quase tão estranhos quanto eles. E acima de tudo, você sente a ironia de suas cópias estarem exatamente onde eles próprios sempre odiaram estar: nas suas mãos.

Mas é isso que é, não? O seu final feliz. A sua _vitória_. Uma vitória composta toda por pequenos erros.

Erros que você sempre almejou cometer, porque você era _correto demais_, _perfeito demais_. Você não sabia o que era o erro. E isso te intrigava.

Porque você sempre quis ser o errado.

Nem que fosse ao menos uma vez, você queria isso.

Mas isso não pode ser o seu _felizes para sempre_ e você sabe disso. Você sabe, enquanto passa os dedos friamente e aperta o boneco, que esta jamais será a sua vitória. Porque a vitória é acompanhada de alegria, de prazer.

Você não sente nada disso.

Você não sente _nada._

**X**

Você nunca sentiu.

Talvez, em tempos remotos, não mais.

Nem o gosto da vitória, que não existe. Muito menos, a felicidade que nunca existiu.

Nem o final, que não chegou.

Pode ter sido o final de muitas vidas, mas não a tua. Você, que tem a sorte(ou seria azar?), de continuar peregrinando.

Controlando os bonecos em suas mãos, como controla as vidas.

Desde pequeno, foi isso que você fez.

Ganhou.

Controlou.

Errou.

E fez isso tudo de propósito.

Porque você era todo forjado.

Um quebra-cabeça montado por si.

Cada peça, cada erro, cada detalhe.

Você sempre foi um plano que deu certo.

Exceto por um erro.

Um erro chamado Mihael Keehl.

**X**

Você nunca havia gostado dele, porque você era _invejoso._ Então, para conter essa inveja, você simplesmente se tornava o primeiro. Se tornava o primeiro para ver o brilho de ódio cintilar naquele azul que o fazia tremer de excitação.

Não era como se você gostasse da presença de Mello. Muito pelo contrário. Você a _abominava_, _repugnava_.

Porque ela tingia seu mundo branco e perfeito com cores coloridas. Cores que te assustavam acima de qualquer coisa.

Porque para você, tudo o que não fosse branco era imperfeito.

Você nunca conseguiu deixar de ser branco, exceto pelos seus olhos.

Olhos negros, que sugavam todas as cores.

E o branco de sua pele, de seus cabelos, que as repelia.

Porque nesse seu mundo perfeito, você só entendia essas cores.

Preto e branco.

Você não entendia, você não _sentia_ outras cores.

É por isso que você não sente nada.

Alegria, tristeza, arrependimento ou culpa.

Elas não fazem parte de suas cores.

Suas cores são a inveja e a frieza. Apenas elas.

E elas só conhecem o erro e o controle.

Você, no entanto, demorou para controlá-las.

**X**

Quando você era menor, as suas cores não eram tão simples. Você não sabia dominá-las perfeitamente. Elas pareciam sempre escapar por entre os seus dedos, quase gargalhando, aquelas malditas emoções que te dominavam.

Inveja, a primeira.

Ela nasceu gradualmente, com calma, até que você percebesse que ela estava lá.

Presa no seu peito, infiltrada em você. Sua primeira cor. Sua primeira emoção. Inveja de alguém que tinha mais cores. Inveja de alguém que tinha mais.

Inveja de alguém que sentia gosto de chocolate. E você não sente nada.

Porque você era branco. E o branco não é capaz de sentir.

**X**

Depois da inveja, vieram outras emoções. Tantas outras, que lhe pareciam até incontáveis. Cada uma delas vertia uma marca na sua tão impecável perfeição.

E, conseqüentemente, no seu orgulho.

Mas você não deixava transparecer isso. Como tantas outras emoções, você as suprimia dentro de seu ser. Deixava que vazassem em forma de indiferença.

Uma indiferença tão palpável, que chegava a dar medo.

Ela era o preto, que sugava todas as outras cores.

A indiferença, que sugava todas as emoções para dentro dos seus olhos, negros.

Você nunca precisou mais do que inveja e indiferença.

Nem ele precisou ter mais que isso para te odiar.

Você era invejoso, e indiferente.

Escuro e pálido.

Você era todo contrastes, mas ninguém nunca reparou.

Não precisaria. Você nunca quis que alguém entrasse no seu mundo.

Um mundo preto e branco, onde você era o único habitante. Você, só, sozinho.

E aquele mundo se dobrava aos seus pés. As marcas da sua indiferença; as únicas que você amava.

**X**

Você era obcecado, por cada uma delas.

Eram a razão de sua existência. Cuidadosamente forjadas, cada erro, cada contraste, cada detalhe.

Elas te sustentavam. Elas te faziam um.

Os seus brinquedos. As suas notas. Os seus toques no cabelo. Elas, todas elas, cultivadas com paciência, os reflexos da sua única emoção.

E você as amava, porque você não sabia amar mais nada.

Você _não_ queria amar mais nada. Apenas a si mesmo, a sua indiferença. Mas você não controlava isso. Você apenas tentava, mas não controlava isso.

No fim, os sentimentos voltavam a se apossar de você. O ódio, a inveja, a ira, tudo junto. E você os suprimia, pintando-os de preto e branco, para que ninguém percebesse. Para que _ele_ não percebesse. E funcionava. Porque ele nunca conseguia ver sua verdadeira natureza, ele era cego pelo ódio. Pelo ódio de ser _o segundo_ _lugar_ e não o primeiro. E era por isso que você vivia. Só por isso. Pelo prazer de ver o brilho dele. O brilho azul nos olhos dele. A cor do ódio.

A cor do ódio que você jamais teria.

Aquele ódio azul.

Aquela calma verde.

Aquela sempre razão negra.

Você invejava todas essas cores. E caía novamente na inveja branca. Porque o branco não é nada.

Você nunca gostou nem mesmo daquele negro que transmitia razão. Você nunca gostou de L.

Porque ele era o negro porque queria, você tinha o negro porque não tinha opção.

Você também o invejava. Assim como Mello. Assim como Matt. Assim como todos.

**X**

Você gostava de fingir.

Você era o primeiro, mas também era o pior. Era aquele que tinha medo. E a inveja, a inveja que tinha a capacidade de te controlar. E controlava, dominava cada um dos seus gestos, cada uma das suas palavras.

Você costumava dizer que Mello não sabia controlá-las, mas era o inverso.

L nunca se preocupou com isso, assim como Matt. E Mello não precisava controla-las, porque elas eram parte dele.

Mesmo assim, você fingia, você pegava os brinquedos que estivessem por perto e mentia. Cuspia um aglomerado de palavras indiferentes, erradas só por virem de você. E então – somente então – levantava os olhos.

E lá estavam.

Cores.

No final, você sempre foi o mais fraco.

O mais fácil de ser manchado. Mas você não queria, você não podia. E no fim, as manchas sempre apareciam. Pequenas, discretas, quase imperceptíveis. Mas elas estavam lá. Cada uma delas, manchando sua perfeição. Uma perfeição tão falsa quanto você. Ela era opaca, sem brilho. Assim como a sua vitória. Vazia. Completamente vazia.

Só que ninguém enxergava isso. Ninguém estava apto a enxergar.

Só você.

E então você encarava os brinquedos, como se esperasse alguma reação típica _deles_. Qualquer uma que fosse.

Só que, no fim, eles não faziam nada. Porque _não eram_ nada. Somente brinquedos. Falhos. Não eles, mas brinquedos. Imperfeitos. A imperfeição de seu mundo. A mancha. Eles eram coloridos, você não. E então ela vinha novamente, vinha para pintar sua vida. Ela, a mesma de sempre.

A inveja.

E todas aquelas emoções que você não sabia nomear. Você não sabia nomeá-las, justamente porque essa nunca foi a _sua_ área.

Talvez Mello soubesse. Talvez Matt. Talvez L.

Não você. Você era preto e branco demais pra entender aquelas manchas.

Você só entendia o preto. E o branco.

E preferiria _fingir_ ignorar aquelas manchas por não entende-las.Mas você não podia ignora-las por completo, porque elas sempre estariam lá.

Manchando uma perfeição que nunca existiu.

**X**

Você tinha três anos quando compreendeu o seu destino.

Você sucederia L, por ser o melhor.

Você venceria de Mello, por ser superior.

Você seria sozinho, por ser perfeito.

Mas às vezes você largava os brinquedos no chão e caminhava até a janela da Wammy's House, apenas para vê-los ali na frente, fazendo tudo que você nunca faria.

E você pegava de novo um dos bonecos e tentava brincar com ele, mas você nunca conseguia. Você o segurava nas mãos e continuava olhando. E apertava e apertava e apertava.

E, quando deixava os pedaços do brinquedo caírem no chão, você sabia.

Era a sua vida. Pelos seus crimes.

Não eram crimes passíveis de punição, como aqueles que L julgava, mas ainda assim eram crimes. Cada um deles. Você se julgava o melhor; sabia que era o melhor. Mas os seus crimes estavam nas suas ações, no seu jeito. Um jeito tão perfeito que feria os outros, mas você não se importava.

Não se importava com o ódio que causava a Mello a cada nota alta, nem com a solidão que cada uma delas te causava. Nada mais te importava, porque eram coisas impossíveis de alcançar. Você só tinha um objetivo: o de ser o melhor e suceder L.

E então, para camuflar o seu ódio, você vivia em um mundo de mentiras. Brincando e brincando com os seus brinquedos, fingindo que eles eram seus amigos. Mas eles não eram. Eles talvez te odiassem tanto quanto qualquer um. Mas eram apenas brinquedos, não é? No fim, eles não falavam, gritavam, sentiam ou odiavam. Eram só brinquedos. Era por isso que você gostava deles. E você era só uma criança. Nada mais do que isso.

Uma criança inteligente demais, perfeita demais, manchada demais.

Você passa os dedos.

Passa os dedos pelos bonecos. Você sente _e não sente a textura_ . Você olha os bonecos. Eles te olham _e não te olham_ . Então você pega outro. E esse tinha olheiras negras. O preto. Você o olhava, mas ele nunca te olhou. Você sequer o encarou, só via as costas dele.

Você pega o último.

Ele era branco, todo branco. Só tinha dois olhos negros. O resto era branco. Tão branco quanto o piso de mármore o qual você estava sentado. Tão frio quanto. Você passa o indicador e sente, sente a textura que não existe e o frio que um boneco de borracha não deveria ter.

Essa cópia, Near, foi a cópia mais infiel que você fez.

**X**

**N/A:**

AEAEAE! ATÉ QUE ENFIM A GENTE TERMINOU ESSA PORRA, FALAE, POVO!

Sério, essa fic começou a ser escrita quando a Hee postou o primeiro capítulo da The Loneliness of Oz, cara. É até uma vergonha que tenhamos demorado tanto para escrever uma fic, mas os nossos horários nunca batiam e acabava ficando difícil. Mas enfim.

Eu acho que essa fic foi uma experiência maravilhosa. Escrever com a Ray e a Nanase, para mim, foi uma honra. Espero que você goste do seu presente, amor, porque ele foi feito com muito carinho por nós três para demonstrar o quão fodástica você é como escritora e o quanto amamos aquela fic.

Você é muito especial, digo isso por mim, Anne, e eu te amo! Seremos almas gêmeas eternamente e eu espero, realmente, que você goste do seu presente. Eu poderia falar mais, mas passo a palavra para a Ray. Te amo, meu amor!

**N/R:**

Rly, e em boa parte a culpa foi minha por que eu demorei pra escrever muitas vezes HÁ, mas TAMBÉM, foi da Nana por que ela nunca está no computador. Vamos fazer vaquinha pra comprar um note pra a Nana!

Eu NÃO SABIA MES' ESCREVER COM ELAS (foi tudo na sorte! confesso!). A CADA TRECHO QUE EU LIA ME SENTIA HUMILHADA E PENSAVA "Que porra eu to fazendo escrevendo com ESSAS DUAS?! COM A NANASE KEI?!". Mas é, vocês já devem ter notado que os piores trechos são os meus mes', mas acabou ficando legalzinho.

Enfim, espero que goste do seu presente, Cérebro. Ele pode não ser tão bom quanto o mundo, mas nós dominaremos ele em breve... muito em breve...

Vez da escritora fodona de fanfics, a Nana-chan. (Nota: Se eu escrevi junto com elas, será que roubar uns trechos e idéias não vai ser plágio...?)

**N/N:**

Não ACREDITO que finalmente terminamos isso. Pensei que ia ter que passar a eternidade tirando DO NADA trechos sobre o ser albino. Ainda bem que me enganei.

Mas enfim... Essa foi pra ti, Hiei, porque TLOO ficou FODA – e eu quero o meu capítulo, btw – e porque VOCÊ É FODA, VOCÊ MERECE. Eu nunca tinha escrito uma fic com alguém antes e ninguém melhor pra me iniciar do que as minhas queridas Anne e Ray (que VÃO ENTRAR NO FANDOM DE OP POR MINHA, CAUSA, YAY! – certo, ignore isto.).

O título significa 'mancha' e é em alemão, made in Dicionário da Ray. Acho que foi a parte mais difícil, considerando que até agora eu não consegui ler as outras opções que ela nos passou.

Terminando: Espero que tu goste e desculpe a demora. E posta logo o resto de TLOO! /o/

(Super apóio a vaquinha para me comprarem um note. Vamos lá, gente, não custa – quase – nada LOL!)


End file.
